Those Who Prosper
This was a battle fought between ex-Fairy Tail mage Eugene Woodland and Embargo dark mage Silvius Alvar. Those Who Prosper A cool breeze accompanied the wind as the sun emerged from behind the clouds. It was a rather miraculous day, given that the atmosphere was beyond pleasant; even those with arctic powers such as Silvius could not complain about such a delicate climate. The man himself was quite enjoying the weather to say the very least; sitting atop a large boulder, the man simply looked up towards the sky with his eyes concealed. He was at peace with world —time alone to himself was all but a privilege. Surely the man grew lonesome without so much as even a single comrade. His purpose to existent had reached its climax as well and he wasn't entirely sure what had proceeded him in the near future. Nonetheless, the world knew very little about him, with the public belief standing that he had since affiliated himself with a dark guild. Such rumors, however, were never dismissed, not even by himself. Draped in a long black robe, the man's appearance suggested an intimidating presence. He possessed a refined stature, one that had seen war break multiple times in the past —as evident by the many scars encompassing his person. He was adorned in rather loose fitted clothing beneath the dark cloak, reminiscent of that of a martial artist. The terrain around him was a large, open field, with nothing but green grass spanning several miles every which way. The boulder he had been inhabiting was the sole of its kin, without so much as another type of rock seemingly anywhere nearby. It was a pondering question as to why he had been here of all places, though here he was, until his trail of thought had been distracted by his own keen intellect; a magical presence could be felt in the distance. In the distance was another person. This was Eugene Woodland, a member of Fairy Tail and of Unchained Soul. What he was doing now though was for Unchained Soul in the form of a mission he was assigned. After she was done with her mission, Eugene's guildmate Atsuko would come to back him up but he felt he'd e able to do it on his own. The mission Eugene had to do specifically was to take down a few dark mages. He found himself in a rather flat area and he knew there would be enemies in the area so he decided to do something. "King's Presence!" He exclaimed before creating a type of magic pressure that could be felt for a wide range. This was to catch the attention of other people. "Let's see how this plays out." He said to himself. There was no one else within miles of the area aside from Eugene and Silvius. Being a veteran of war, Silvius had become increasingly paranoid; so much so that he had been well aware of Eugene's arrival within the plain fields even before he had elected to reveal his presence through the display of his sorcery. However, in return, Silvius offered a single glance to his opponent. Turning his neck backward, a scornful glare could be seen across his visage — the way a hunter looked at its prey — and his golden colored eyes contributed all the more to his menacing appearance. This particular display of horror had been enough to inflict fear within the hearts of his enemies in the past, preventing them from lifting so much as a finger before his vicious might. The look of intimidation was a direct warning meant for Eugene to reconsider his options. If war broke out between both sides, it would become inevitable, until the point a clear victor emerged. Silvius himself was not at all interested in a fight, seeing as though he had come to the fields to clear his mind in the first place —it would be a clear contradiction to his purpose of being there altogether. As Eugene drew forward, he would find that not only had his strategy to lure his opponents forth failed, but that the temperature suddenly began to plummet with each given second. Such was the effect of being within a certain radius of Silvius, enabling it incredibly easy for him to be located by his allies and foes alike. Within the entire event, Silvius did not utter a single syllable. He simply glared back at the newcomer with his golden eyes whilst sitting on the large boulder with his body facing forward. He had been aware of his public image —aware that other mages would come in hot pursuit of his head. However, he was more than just confident in his abilities, and was issuing a final warning towards Eugene. If the latter proceeded any further with his arrangements, there would be blood. Eugene could feel the the temperature drop down to very low levels but he didn't really mind it. Due to his sparring matches with his friend Malek, he's gotten quite used to it. Also, his coat helped a good deal in keeping warm enough. With a small smile, he snapped his fingers while activating his magic. At this, several plants rose from the ground and began breathing fire, raising the temperature once more. "Let me guess, you're the type that acts like 'fear my power because I am powerful' right? You're quite confident. Unfortunately, I'm already used to more scary people. Compared to that guy, you're not that much scarier than an insect." He said this nonchalantly but he still showed no openings to attack. "If you're that confident, bring it." He said in a challenging tone while he activated Fortification Magic to raise his defenses. At long last, Silvius stood from his seated position atop the boulder. His robe was met instantly by a sudden breeze, which was truly summoned forth by his own chilled body temperature leaking into the atmosphere, countering the earlier measures Eugene had placed forth. Although Silvius did not know it yet, Eugene was a Forest Dragon Slayer; no matter the type of flames he produced, they would forever be deemed artificial in such a fine competition --they would not be enough to challenge the ice of a dragon slayer. It was a clever strategy, to say the least, and the boy himself appeared to coincidentally be prepared to meet a man who harnessed ice powers in particular, though Silvius thought very little of it. Moving some few feet away from the boulder, he confronted his pursuer with a foul glare. He then eyed the fire breathing plants with suspicion, immediately assuming it was some sort of earth orientated magic. At once, ice began to form beneath the man's feet, spreading across the battlefield until it came into contact with the plants, freezing them instantly, despite the fact that they had been emitting a potent flame. This was only a hint of Silvius' prowess: the power to freeze anything. As a member of the FairyTail guild, Eugene would have been aware of the countless battles between Grey and Natsu; in each of those clashes, Natsu, despite being the fire dragon slayer, was unable to so much as cause the ice to melt. Such was the power of ice-make magic. "The power to freeze anything," Silvius announced, his voice but a chilled whisper. With the plants frozen, the cold atmosphere returned immediately, this time even more noticeable than before. "That is my ability." The ice continued to expand, transforming the field into an ice ring. If Eugene didn't get off the ground quickly, he would have been frozen solid just like his plants. "Man, what are you, some cliche cold villian from a comic book?" Eugene said, feeling quite calm as he readied the next magic. He then snapped his fingers once more, activating his Forest Dragon Slayer Magic. "Forest Dragon's Gigas Forest!" He exclaimed before summoning an entire forest worth of Gigas Cedars, a tree so strong, it takes a long time for even a Dragon to take one down. He used it to gain some height and to be able to see where this would go. He activated Time Perception Magic to pause Silvius' sense of time so Eugene could implement his plan. "Organic Link Magic." He used it so that if the trees were destroyed, Silvius would take double the damage but he wouldn't know that it was even activated. Eugene also used Fortification Magic on Silvius' boots to trap him where he was. After deactivating Time Perception once again, he jumped from tree to tree getting his next attack ready using the trees to his advantage. "Try to keep up!" He said in a somewhat mocking tone as he activated Magic Channeling, something that tranferred magic energy from one linked target to another. In this case, from Silvius to the many trees. Silvius would begin to feel the loss of the magic energy. ''Your move. ''Eugene thought to himself. Unfortunately, Silvius had already turned the battlefield into a sea of ice. The trees that grew from the earth were immediately frozen before they could so much as feel the fresh air of the real world, dying instantly. Therefore, the organic link Eugene had sought to establish went unannounced, as did the entirety of his plan, seeing as though the time perception had ultimately become irrelevant, though it allowed for the boy to fortify Silvius' boots, though the link was severed within a moments worth of time. As the trees had never been constructed, there had been nothing to lift Eugene as the ice spread across the field. He would have undoubtedly remained on the ground level; he had been so caught up within his own affairs that he had forgotten to truly analyze his opponent. Such a mistake would be crucial in this given instance. The ice spread quickly and came into contact with Eugene's shoes. That very instant, the ice traveled up his body, encasing the boy within a thin block of ice; Silvius had left it thin on purpose, though the durability was essentially irrelevant in itself, seeing as though the boy would not have been unable to utilize any magic whilst being constricted in such a state. Silvius stood calm, admiring his work of art. He had no further intention of harming the boy, despite his arrogance and the fact that he had confronted him based off a silly misconception. "If you are still able to hear me, then consider yourself lucky." Silvius turned around, and began to walk off in the opposite direction. "Arrogance is a bliss; never allow yourself to be consumed with such a trivial matter to the point where you are unable to so much as defend yourself." As Silvius disappeared into the distance, the ice would thaw out upon his command, and Eugene would have eventually been freed after several minutes of excruciating pain --pain that he would never have been able to forget, as it would have almost frozen his brain altogether, leaving him in a trance where he would have otherwise faced death, without question. "Observation Complete." a person a labcoat had said to Eugene though a sort of communication device of sorts before going over to him though the use of a door that appeared right in front of Eugene. The man used his fire to melt him out. "That was cutting it close you know." "I can't help it, Leader told me not to use that Memory Make magic I got a while back since I still need to work out some kinks and I couldn't use the Black Dragon's armor mode since it's under repair from that fight against that annoying Dragon Slayer from a while back." Eugene said as he rubbed his head. "Anyway, Ren, you got all of the data right?" He asked "I got all fo the data don't worry." Ren said. "Sakura also got that recorded in that database of hers. We haven't analyzed everything yet but I don't think you'll be able to beat this guy going easy on him. You're too nice sometimes you know?" "I agree. Well, I can't say I was going easy, I just didn't want to see a lot of blood. You already know how I would fight if I used that. That's why I didn't have Ling's Replicard today." Eugene said in response. "I'm going to have to use that next time as well my Memory Make. I'm expecting some lost limbs or something. Let's have some fun with this." He said before walking into the door that would lead back to the base of Unchained Soul, Ren following after him. Category:Roleplay Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP